In the beginning
by Oh-darling-if-only-you-knew
Summary: Part 3 of Learn By Example. Sam had expressed interest in having direct interaction with Dean in their "sessions", and Dean had said yes. Those sessions had become a regular thing, now, apparently. Gabriel would, with help of Sam, show Cas and Dean around in the world of kinks. And now they were going to add incest to the list, apparently. Dom/sub, EXPLICIT.HEED WARNINGS IN A/N


A/N: **HOLD THE FRICKFRACK UP AND HEED THE WARNINGS.** This oneshot is explicit, like hella explicit. In smut as well as in language. Seriously, the language was making me blush as I wrote it sometimes. Now, this oneshot contains a bit of angst in the beginning, a panty!kink, a bit of an exhibitionism/voyeurism!kink, and a shaming!kink, so contains degrading dirty dalk. Also contains wincest. Like, in-your-face-wincest. This is part three of the Learn from example series, but you don't really need to read part 1 (Watch and learn) and 2 (Lesson number two). Though they are hot. Basically, our Winchesters and their angels get kinky, and Gabriel helps Cas and Dean to figure it out. This part is inspired by the request from Kyoshi-Angel of Artisan, and helped along by the awesome kink prompts of Alittlebitofmewilldo. Furthermore, I don't own Supernatural. Now, enjoy ;)

~oO0Oo~

There was a knock on the door. Sam quickly went to open it.

"Dean?"

The older Winchester ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, hiya, Sammy. Eh, can I come in?"

His brother nodded and took a step aside, letting Dean into the apartment. "Gabriel not here, is he?" Sam shook his head. "Don't really know where he is right now. He might be working, actually."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Work? He's a friggin' archangel, what does he need to work for?"

"Money," Sam replied casually. "Chasing away the boredom. Look, Dean, I know you didn't come here to talk about Gabe." He closed the door behind his brother and led the way to the small but open and modern living room. He sat down on the couch as he kept his eyes on Dean. "What's up?"

Dean seemed a bit uncomfortable with himself, and it took him a good twenty seconds of awkward fidgeting before he went to sit down across from his little brother. And even then he needed some time to muster up the courage to look at Sam. When he did, he flinched a little. He sighed.

"Look, Sammy…"

Sam let his brother take his time. He knew Dean was struggling with finding the right words, he just needed a moment. And Sam was already pretty sure about why Dean was here. So he waited patiently.

_Patience._ Something Sam had often found difficult to muster up. Gabriel had taught him, though.

"Okay, Sam," Dean finally spoke up, bringing the younger Winchester's mind back to the present, "I'm… I'm having my doubts here."

"Are you getting cold feet?"

"No, no. I still want in."

"But?"

Dean swallowed. "I don't know, Sammy." He ran his hand through his hair again, a tell-tale sign of nerves. "It's just… I don't know what to do with myself, you know?"

Sam nodded. He knew exactly what Dean meant. He quickly got up and poured them both a double whiskey, then went to sit down again. Dean gratefully took the tumbler and knocked back about half its content.

He was silent for another second, but then Dean spoke again. "I don't… When we're there, in that cabin, and Cas… Cas tells me, he tells me how good I am. How I'm perfect. And I feel all right. I feel safe. I trust him, and everything is okay. But outside…"

Again, Sam nodded. "You feel tainted."

Dean swallowed. "Yeah." His gaze flickered up to Sam's face before he quickly looked away again and took another big swig of whiskey. Sam graciously refilled his glass.

"I walk down the street and I can feel Cas on me, I can still feel his hands, or his tongue… And his touch, that's fine, but then people look at me, and I feel like they _know_, Sammy, they know what I did, they can see the traces and handprints glow like friggin' neon. And I feel like they can see inside my head. And all there is in there is images on a loop, Cas, but you as well."

"I felt like that too in the beginning with Gabe," Sam admitted softly.

"Yeah, but Sam, I can't even _look_ at you anymore without seeing you naked, all, I don't know, sexed out, brain fried, practically drooling and covered in jizz!"

Sam looked up to see Dean's feverish gaze. He frowned a little. "How long?"

This made the other look away again, his gaze now dropping to the floor, a muscle in his jaw twitching – but Sam knew it wasn't anger. Dean was stubborn, and he was trying to let go of it right now, knowing full well that he had to talk this out with Sam if they really wanted to… _do stuff_.

"Years." It wasn't more than a hoarse whisper, but it was loud enough for Sam. "I don't really know. It was always there, somewhere, you know? But with dad around, and the hunting, and I needed to keep you safe, Sam. I couldn't. I just pushed it down I guess."

Yep, that sounded like Dean alright.

"But then we did these things. And I kept my focus on Cas. It was just us. But I saw you, Sam, and that was an image I couldn't get from my retina if I scratched my eyes out. And I feel like people _know_, they can see what I keep imagining, they know it's my own little brother, and I can't Sam, I just _can't_!"

He got up and turned away from Sam.

The younger brother leaned forward a little. "If you _can't_, Dean, then why did you say you still want in?"

Dean's shoulders slumped at this. "Gabriel kissed Cas," he muttered.

And that was it. Sam got it now. Dean had watched two brothers kiss, and it had seemed acceptable, completely fine. And then Sam had carefully kissed Dean, showing interest, seemingly alright with committing incest with him. And Dean had felt accepted. He was asked something, offered something, he had wanted for so long now without even being truly aware of it. Of course he had said yes.

But then they had returned home, Sam and Gabriel to their apartment and Cas and Dean to the bunker. The night had come, and with it, the last traces of post-orgasm bliss had disappeared and realisation and doubt had come rushing in. Thoughts had been churning in Dean's head, thoughts and feelings and memories until that typical Winchester self-loathing had raised its ugly head again.

And now Dean remembered all those desires from the past, that taboo. Now, he had finally collapsed. He had given in.

Just like in Hell.

And just like then, he was about to do things that were wrong – and just like then, he wanted to. He was probably terrified, but he would enjoy it. And to enjoy something that was so wrong, that had to mean _Dean_ was wrong. That Dean was broken. And nothing, not even Cas, could fix him.

Sam let out a small sigh. "Shit, Dean…"

"How did you do it?" his brother spoke up. "You said in the beginning it was like that for you too. How…" He sighed with a grunt. "I'm probably gonna regret asking this, but how did things… start? With you and Gabriel? How did you get here?"

Okay, Dean willingly asking bout Sam's sex life. First time for everything, right?

The younger brother leaned back into the couch again. "Maybe you wanna sit down?"

Dean thought for a second, then decided that was indeed the best course of action right now. He sat down and took another swig from his tumbler, and Sam followed his example this time. Even now he wasn't very fond of the memories, the thoughts and emotions he had felt back then.

Sam swallowed. "When we found out Gabriel might still be alive…" He sighed. "I don't know. I felt relieved. It didn't relieve the guilt, not really. We still dragged him into this."

He looked up at Dean, suddenly seeming apprehensive. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"Well," he replied, "Cas was busy, and I got a bit… Fine, I got a bit desperate, I guess." He took another swig from his tumbler. "So I prayed to Gabriel."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You prayed to _Gabriel_?"

"Yeah."

"So he didn't 'just show up'?"

"Well, he did," Sam retorted. "I just asked him to. I didn't expect him to actually show though."

"But he did."

"Yeah."

"And then?"

Sam sighed. "He told me he couldn't do anything to help. But he was there already anyway, so I guess we just decided to have a few drinks. And we started talking. We got drunk."

Dean was starting to scowl. Sam now realised it might not just be his grudge against the archangel, but jealousy as well, a jealousy that was only making that grudge worse.

"It was good for me, Dean," he said. "I mean, we started talking about a whole bunch of shit, stuff I wouldn't tell you or Cas."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like my sex life, Dean!"

Dean turned his head away. He needed more alcohol.

"You know, we might be okay in that cabin, but once we step a foot outside of it everything is taboo again," Sam said. He was starting to get pretty pissed at his brother. "This is exactly the problem, this has always been our problem. _Your_ problem. Hiding from the truth. You prefer to stick your fingers in your ears and hum loudly than face up to your personal issues. Or mine. So yeah. I talked to Gabriel."

"Oh, so you're blaming _me_ now?"

Sam sighed. "I'm not necessarily blaming anyone. I got drunk, I opened up to Gabriel, and within twenty minutes he somehow identified me as a sub."

Dean took a huge swig of alcohol at that word, and Sam rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Dean, it's just a word, get over yourself, will you?"

"Yeah, well, it's a bit more than a word for you," Dean retorted. This time it was Sam who looked away. Okay, fine, so maybe it _was_ difficult to get your nose pressed onto the facts.

"Okay, fine, it's more than a word for me, you're right, you caught me," Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I even go further than you. You're a bedroom sub while I actually am Gabriel's sub outside the bedroom as well. But you can't hold that against me, Dean!"

"You hated it when dad and I ordered you around!"

"That was different, Dean. It was so completely different, you don't even know. You and dad pushed me around, pushed me down. You oppressed me."

Dean was about to throw up a shitstorm at the use of such an extreme word, but Sam held up his hand. "Gabriel was never like that," he continued. "He pulled me in, but gave me space to say no. He honoured my boundaries. And he _always_ took care of me afterwards. Sounds weird for a guy who basically avoided responsibility for the bigger part of the last two thousand years, but he did.

"And it was his idea as well to talk to someone else too about this, to tell someone else I was a sub. He considered it as an important part of, I don't know, keeping myself sane, I guess."

Dean nodded grimly. "So you talked to Cas."

"So I talked to Cas."

"And you told him about your kinks?"

Sam actually laughed at that, relieving the tension between them a little. "I wasn't _that_ drunk when I went to talk to him, Dean," he replied. "No. Cas asked. And clearly he liked the idea of experimenting with dominating you."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty eager," he agreed, starting to ease up a little. He could feel the alcohol humming in his veins, and a lazy grin was starting to spread on his face.

"So, Sammy, what would happen if it was just you and me, eh? Both bottoming for our angels, and you just admitted that you hated taking my orders. So what would happen if it was just the two of us in that cabin?"

His voice had gotten slightly husky, and Sam grinned a little. "Well, if you do it right, I might let you dominate me. You'd have to have to take directions from Gabriel, though. You don't know what you're doing, and I'm not letting you experiment on me. Gabriel would kill you for it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So what's option number two?"

Sam's grin widened. "Well, you don't seem to mind taking it up the ass. And I still have a few pent-up frustrations to work out on you… While keeping it reasonable and healthy, of course."

Dean groaned as he felt himself becoming hard. "Damn it, Sammy…"

"You like that idea? The thought of your little brother pounding into you so hard that you can't even breathe anymore?"

Dean got up and was at Sam's side with two big strides, looking down on him feverishly. "You don't know…"

Sam let out a low chuckle. "Course I do, Dean. How long do you think _I've_ wanted _you_?"

Dean whimpered as he watched Sam palm his erection through his jeans and let out a groan. "You think I never imagined what you felt like? What made those women moan so loud in the nights you were too drunk to remember I was sleeping right next to you?"

"Down, Sam."

Dean's head snapped up and Sam's hands immediately flew off his crotch to rest on his knees while he lowered his head as they heard the familiar voice of Gabriel.

The archangel was casually leaning against the doorpost with his arms crossed. "Well, I can't say I'm too surprised after what we've seen and what Sammy told me," he drawled with a grin. "But boys, boys…" he tsk'ed.

"I had expected at least a little more self-control from both of you. Especially you, Sam."

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly, and Dean raised his eyebrows. Damn. Gabriel really knew what he was doing.

"You never set out any rules against this, though, Gabriel, if you don't mind me speaking up," Sam then said. Gabriel smiled and walked over to him, placing one hand on the younger hunter's cheek, coaxing him to look up.

"Of course I don't mind, Sam," he said, gentle but somehow still with authority in his voice. Dean had to give it to the guy, this was impressive. "These relationships are based on mutual trust and respect." _Relationships._ Dean gagged a little, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You're right. I didn't set out rules against this. I don't mind if you want to have some hot, hot intercourse with your brother. I don't judge. Hell, I'm kinda getting off on it! But right now you're drunk, and so is Dean. You're not in an environment where you feel as comfortable as our cabin, and you had no supervision."

"Sammy doesn't need someone to hold his hand while fucking, you know," Dean snapped. "He's had sex before you."

Gabriel turned towards the older Winchester now, and Dean had to take a step back from the glare that was sent his way. "I know more about Sam's sex life than you ever will, Dean-o. And I know better than you that if he's going to fuck you drunk and be dominant with another guy for the first time, _he will need supervision_. Do you _want_ it to go wrong?"

Dean wanted to throw something at the archangel, that's what he wanted. Before he could open his mouth though, he heard a soft flutter of wings as Cas appeared beside him.

"Dean," he said softly. "Let's not do this. Come on. We'll go home to the bunker and you will sleep this off, and we will talk about it later."

Dean grumbled a little, but then let Cas zap him away to the bunker, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone. The archangel looked at his hunter and grinned. "You know, you can always have drunk sex with _me_…"

~oO0Oo~

Dean realised he had been pathetic. He had acted like a child that was promised a toy and then went "But I want it _now_!", and all the time knowing he wasn't supposed to have it and pretending to be better than that. Those were a lot of feelings to all be pent up inside Dean, and it was all ridiculous.

Thinking back to it, he actually felt ashamed. Luckily Cas was kind enough to give him a much-needed backrub. Not that that solved anything, but hey, a backrub was a backrub, right?

It wasn't another week until they went back to the cabin. Dean had been looking forward to it with a nervous anticipation, just like previous times. It was something new every time, something almost forbidden. The first few times he had felt guilt and shame about it afterwards, but that feeling was getting less and less.

In that cabin he felt accepted. He felt safe, even though he was definitely put on edge each time. But it was isolated, it was just the four of them, and he was in Cas' hands. Castiel, the angel who had cradled Dean's broken soul in his hands. How could he _not_ feel safe?

But he knew a little of what was going to happen this time.

Sam.

Cas and Gabriel would be there too, so Dean had no idea what direction things would take today, but he could feel his dick twitching already from just the anticipation of it.

~oO0Oo~

"We have gathered here today for a special episode of _Gabriel's Lessons_. Gather round, children, gather round, and I shall guide you through our newest adventure."

"You know, I'd really appreciate if you'd for once just shut your mouth," Dean snapped at the archangel. He and Sam were both kneeling on the floor, still dressed, waiting for their angels to guide them according to their wishes.

Cas placed his hand on his hunter's shoulder, who immediately fell silent. "His guidance is a great tool for us, Dean. He helps us explore possibilities. And he knows what he's doing."

Dean sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. He looked up at Cas. "What do you want to do, Cas? What do you want _me_ to do?"

Cas cast his brother a glance. "Well, Gabriel knows all the 'kinks'. And you showed interest in interacting with Sam, who is Gabriel's. I know you don't always get along with him, Dean, but I am going to put you in his hands this time."

The hunter tensed up a little, but Cas placed his hand on Dean's face and made him look up, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Be good, Dean. For me."

Dean felt his pupils dilate at those words, and he gave a breathless nod. Cas trusted Gabriel to make this good.

"What about you though?"

Cas smiled. "Don't worry, Dean. If you are enjoying yourself, my own pleasure will follow." He brushed his thumb over Dean's bottom lip, and then went to sit back in an armchair.

Gabriel's face lit up. "Okay, boys, since this is a new experience for the both of you, and Dean-o is a little jumpy today, let's make him feel a little more in his element. You remember the days where you still had sex with birds, right, Dean?"

He snapped his fingers, and Dean flinched. For a second he thought nothing had happened, but then he heard Sam let out a soft sound. He wasn't entirely sure what that sound meant. He knew his brother through and through, but not like this. He turned his head to look, and couldn't help but let out a soft whimper at the sight.

Sam's clothes had disappeared. Instead he was now wearing a deep red lace nightgown, parting under the silky triangles that covered the top of his chest and revealing a garter belt that was holding up stockings, all that same deep red colour.

And his panties… Dean could feel some precome leak from his cock as his gaze was drawn to them. Deep red lace there too, an almost see-through pattern of roses. As Dean eyed the little strip of tanned skin between the garter belt and the panties, where he could see a faint stripe of pubic hair leading down, he felt his mouth water.

Sam himself was blushing fiercely. Was this new for him too? Dean looked up at Gabriel, who was grinning like a cat that had just killed a mouse.

"Well, Dean-o? Don't you like my little present to you? All gift-wrapped, just for you!"

There was a hunger in Dean's gaze as it settled on Sam again. "Yeah, I like it," he breathed.

"Excellent!" the archangel exclaimed. "Cassie, what do you think?"

Castiel stared intently at the brothers before answering. "I believe this would look better if Dean were to take his clothes off," he replied.

"You heard your angel, Dean."

Dean fought back the urge to snap at Gabriel as he got up from his knees and slowly started to undress, taking off his plaid shirt first, then his shirt, followed by his shoes and socks and finally dropping his pants to the floor. Being naked in front of this company felt almost completely natural now, and he didn't bat an eyelash at it.

But the sight of Sam…

God, he looked beautiful. The way the red lace of his stockings was pulled over his muscled calves and thighs, the way the shape of his shaft was so clear through his panties. Despite his blush, Sam was sporting a hard-on. The tip was peeking out over the top of the panties and brushing against the garter belt, leaving a small dark patch on the fabric.

"Sam, I want you in the centre, facing me and Castiel," Gabriel ordered. The younger Winchester quickly obliged, keeping his gaze lowered to avoid the sight of the angels watching him.

Dean _did_ cast them a quick glance. Gabriel's pants were tenting, but Castiel wasn't hard yet. He looked interested though, intrigued in what would happen next. Somehow Dean felt a little bit of relief that Cas wasn't getting off on the image of Sam. Only Dean's pleasure was what would please him.

"Dean, I want you to kneel down behind Sam. Don't touch him yet, though, not until you get my permission. Also…"

Gabriel snapped his fingers again, and Dean let out a gasp as he suddenly felt something on his cock. He looked down.

"Are you kidding me? A _cock ring_?"

"You're a bit too eager for my taste, Dean-o," Gabriel said almost casually. "And Cassie is a bit too… lenient. So far you've listened to him, but who's to say you'll be able to hold back your orgasm for me? Somehow I doubt it. So yeah. You're getting a cock ring."

"And Sam doesn't need one, you think?"

"Ah, Dean," the archangel sighed. "Sammy knows how to compose himself. _He_ will most definitely listen to me. Speaking of our favourite Moose… Look at me, Sam."

Sam had been able to keep his eyes on the floor so far, even when Dean had reacted to the cock ring, but now his gaze reluctantly drifted up to Gabriel. He was still blushing fiercely, but he was also still hard.

"Good boy," Gabriel said. "Now. How do you feel in this outfit, Sam?"

The younger hunter swallowed. "I feel exposed," he muttered as his blush deepened. "Naked." His eyes fluttered to Cas for a moment, but Cas wasn't particularly interested, and Sam's attention quickly went back to Gabriel before he would get reprimanded. Gabriel gave a small nod.

"Interesting."

He turned his attention to Dean. "You like his outfit, don't you, Dean?"

"I do."

Gabriel gave another nod, then straightened his back. "I want you to show your appreciation to Sam. Make him feel good. Stay behind him, though. You're putting on a show for me and Cas. Show us as well how much you love Sam, and his panties. And _go slow_."

Sam could hear Dean move in, and then his hands were suddenly on Sam's hips. It was a light touch, but sudden enough to make Sam gasp. The hands moved up slowly, stroking the soft fabric hanging around his upper body, and Dean let out a shuddering breath at the sensation. Sam was still tense, though.

Then, Dean leaned in and pulled Sam back at the same time. The younger hunter could feel the hot, hard press of Dean's cock against his lower back, and his jaw dropped a little. This was the first time in his life he actually felt his brother's cock. And it was hot and hard and heavy, weeping against his back.

And he realised – that was for him. Dean's hands were roaming the soft fabric, brushing it aside to gain access to the garter belt, where his fingers traced the seams.

That was the moment Dean pressed his face into the crook of Sam's neck and let out a soft groan. "So fucking amazing, Sammy…" And then the older brother's lips were in his neck, sucking gently on the tendon that became visible when Sam tilted his head back, and Sam finally melted into Dean's touch with a sigh.

He could see the sparkle in Gabriel's eyes, who was watching them with a grin, palming his crotch all the while. Sam was happy, so Gabriel was happy. Sometimes it was so easy to please his partner. Cas' eyes were growing hooded too, but Sam knew that wasn't because of him.

He could feel the angels' eyes on him, making him extra aware of his outfit, causing him to shift awkwardly. After all, here he was, exposed, being touched, stroked, kissed by his own brother. For their pleasure.

Suddenly Dean licked a stripe up his neck, and he let out a moan. "Taste so good, Sammy, and you look so pretty too, all for me…" And Sam moaned again at the sound of his brother enjoying him. And he remembered – this wasn't just for the angels to get off to. This was for himself and Dean too. For _their_ pleasure.

"God, Dean…"

Gabriel's grin widened as Sam was finally starting to truly enjoy himself.

Dean rutted against his little brother's hip, groaning as the lace shifted against his pulsing cock. "Fuck, Sammy…"

"Tell him what a pretty little slut he is," Gabriel spoke up. "He might look like a tough, strong man, but in reality you're making his tight little pussy soaking wet for you."

"Gabriel," Sam breathed out as his cheeks reddened, but the archangel cocked his head a little to the side and smiled. "You agreed to this in our contract, Sam. You said you were okay with this. You get off on humiliation."

"Dean is my brother."

"So he is. That is something you wanted too. Now, if you really don't like it, you tell me. What's your colour?"

Dean frowned. "Colour?"

"Traffic light, Dean-o. If Sam shouts red, you back the hell off. If he says yellow, you slow down and wait for him to say green. Capiche?" Dean nodded, and the archangel gave a nod in return.

"Don't let me ask again, Sam."

Sam bit his lip for a moment before muttering "Green." Gabriel smirked. "Thought as much. Don't pretend to be less of a slut than you are, Sammy. Well then, Dean-o. You heard your little brother. Go to town."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He roughly pulled Sam flush against him and pressed his mouth against the guy's neck, sucking and licking it while his fingers stroked the bare skin on Sam's thighs.

"Sammy, fuck, Sammy, fucking love your taste, your feel, c'mon, wanna hear you, make those pretty little whore sounds for me…"

Sam let out a deep, guttural moan at those words, along with a barely audible "Dean" as he rutted against his brother's hands. "Want you to touch me, Dean, please," he begged.

Dean chuckled. "Already am, Sammy," he replied. But Sam shook his head. "No, that's my thighs, that doesn't count…"

"What do you want me to do to you, Sammy? Tell me."

Sam gasped as Dean sucked hard on his neck, and threw his head back. "Ahh – Dean! Want… need you to touch my cock, Dean, please!"

The older hunter let out another chuckle and teasingly stroked the outline of Sam's cock through the lace panties, tracing the roses in lazy patterns. "This what you want, Sammy?"

"Damn it, Dean -"

"Now, now, Sammy," Gabriel interrupted, "if you're going to be impatient enough to use swear words, I _will_ gag you." The younger hunter bit his lip, and Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Are you going to behave?"

Sam bowed his head. "Yes, Gabriel," he replied, sounding slightly defeated, until Dean caught his attention again with a feather-light touch of his cock, making him gasp and tilt his head back up. He bucked his hips bucked into the touch, desperate for more friction.

Dean let out a hoarse chuckle. "Alright, Sammy, since you said you'd behave and you seem to be wanting it so badly, such a slut for me…"

"Dean, please!"

Dean grinned and quickly yanked the panties to the side, exposing Sam's cock and gripping it tightly, making him let out a guttural groan. He started stroking up and down the shaft, and Sam rutted into his fist, only his precome easing the way. The younger hunter had his eyes closed and his head leaning back on Dean's shoulder as he gasped with each thrust.

His older brother took Sam's face in his free hand and made him look forward. "We have an audience, Sammy," he said hoarsely. "They want to watch you fuck my loose fist. So let's give 'em a good show, eh?"

Sam felt tense under his touch, so Dean pressed a soft kiss against his jaw. "They're our angels, Sammy," he breathed. "They love us, and we love them. Look at them as I jack you off. Please?"

After a short moment, Sam nodded, and Dean smiled. "Good." He pressed another kiss against his brother's jaw, then rested his chin on the guy's broad, muscular shoulder and started properly tugging on his cock, twisting his wrist as he knew felt good, pulling huffs and moans from Sam.

The feeling of Sam's thick cock hot and hard in his hand was absolutely amazing, and Dean was panting himself too, rutting his hips in short thrusts against his brother's hip, where he could feel the soft lace against his own cock. The fabric was too soft for proper friction, but Dean would be lying if he said he didn't like it, and he moaned as he rubbed himself against Sam even harder to try and get that extra friction.

"So fucking good, Sammy, so fucking good…"

He looked up at the angels, and saw that Gabriel had sat down as well, leaning back in his chair. He had pulled out his own dick and was now lazily stroking himself with a grin.

Cas was almost his complete opposite. He was leaning forward, his fingertips pressed together against his lips, his gaze dark and hooded but completely focused on the brothers with an intensity that Dean hadn't seen in a long time. The feeling of that gaze on him actually made him moan a little more.

The only thing warning him of a change was when he caught movement in his peripheral vision, and then suddenly Gabriel had them turned around. Dean let out a yelp and Sam gasped as they suddenly found themselves in a new but very interesting position.

Sam was lying on the floor and Dean was hovering over him on all fours, face over Sam's crotch and ass above his face. They were turned with Dean's face to the angels, but slightly diagonal so that Sam's face was still in view too.

Dean felt like glaring at the archangel for moving him without warning, but to be honest, he didn't have much to complain about. He _really_ liked this view. And, judging from a sudden intake of breath from Cas, the seraph liked it too.

He leaned in and mouthed Sam's cock through the fabric of the panties, which had slipped back in place by the sudden movement. He could smell the tangy, earthy smell of his brother's arousal, and let out a low breath as his own cock twitched. It brought his attention back to the cock ring for a split second, which was still settled snugly against his balls. He wasn't close to coming, so it wasn't uncomfortable yet, but he could definitely feel the pulse in his cock.

He saw the wet patch of cloth under the tip of Sam's cock, and he pressed his tongue against it, dipping the tip into Sam's slit. His brother arched up a little, and Dean smiled. He moved the panties aside again and swallowed his brother down in one go, gagging a little as the blunt tip of Sam's thick cock hit the back of his throat.

Damn, he was big. Bigger than Cas, definitely. He tasted different too. Funnily enough he tasted exactly like Dean had expected, even though he couldn't have predicted the taste in a million years. It was just familiar, rich and slightly sweet because of all the healthy food yet still a little bitter and salt and just so definitely _Sam_.

He moaned around his brother's cock, swirling his tongue and pulling up again with a wet slurp. "God, Sammy, fucking dripping into my mouth, aren't you? So fucking wet already, just for me, such a slut…"

Sam let out a moan of his own, and Gabriel chuckled. "You boys are doing excellent. But Sammy, I put you two in this position for a reason. Show Dean how grateful you are for his attention."

Sam immediately reached up and drew a stripe with his tongue from the tip of Dean's cock which was hanging heavy between his legs, all the way down over his shaft, over the cock ring, past his balls and over his rim. Dean's back arched at the stimulation, and he let out a groan. "Fuck, Sammy…"

He swallowed his brother down again, now starting to bob his head too. Sam retaliated by spreading Dean's ass cheeks and lapping at the puckered ring of muscle there, making Dean moan and send low vibrations straight into his cock. He thrust up a little with a groan of his own in reaction.

He could feel the intense gaze of both angels on him, but it didn't bother him now. Sam knew Gabriel was enjoying the view, he could see the archangel in his peripheral vision, stroking his own cock with hooded eyes. And Cas seemed more focused on Dean anyway.

It didn't make him feel as embarrassed or naked anymore. Now it was more a sense of pride that _he_ was doing that to Gabriel, a pride that went paired with a sense of power. Yes, Sam was completely at the mercy of his angel, his magic, his orders. But he still held control. He had the choice to obey, to put himself at Gabriel's mercy. He chose to do so, and he could see the choice was pleasing Gabriel, was making his angel lose his mind just slightly.

He threw his head back in a strangled moan as Dean sucked _hard_ on his cock, and had to bite on his lip to keep himself from coming. Gabriel hadn't given the okay yet.

He found it more difficult to keep himself composed with Dean. Perhaps because this wasn't his boyfriend (or whatever he should label Gabriel as), but because this was his older brother. A fucking huge taboo. A taboo he had secretly been craving for the bigger part of his life.

"God, _fuck_, Dean…" he growled. He plunged his tongue into Dean's ass, causing his brother to cry out and rock back on it. _Payback, bitch._

Fuck, Sammy's tongue in his ass was fucking _magic_. Dean managed to suck down more of Sam's cock, bobbing his head and swallowing around it, determined to make his little brother lose his composure. His own cock was starting to properly throb, but he wasn't on the edge yet. Not yet.

He could feel Sam's stocking-covered thighs quiver under his touch however, could feel the slight draw of his balls, and knew that Sam was a lot closer. But the guy had been trained by Gabriel, and had become a fucking master of self-composure. It wasn't fair.

Guess he just had to work a little harder.

He drew his mouth off completely, receiving a soft mewl. "You're such a slut, Sam," he chuckled, his voice _wrecked_ from the deep-throating. He leaned down a bit further and started giving Sam's balls little kitten licks. He was determined to make the guy lose his mind.

He looked up and locked gazes with Cas, who was still in that intensely focused position, but Dean could now see the tenting of his pants. _Good_.

"Enjoying the show, Cas?" He was starting to sound out of breath. Damn it, Sam had a _wicked_ tongue.

"You seem oddly in control today, Dean," his angel answered. Dean grinned. "Maybe it's 'cause I get to call the shots now. I mean, I take orders from Gabriel, but in a way I'm domming Sam, right?"

Gabriel half-chuckled, half-groaned at that. "I guess," he said.

Cas cocked his head a little. "I like it when you lose control. It's a beautiful sight. Perhaps even more beautiful than watching you hold power."

The archangel's eyes shimmered. "I have to concur with Cassie," he spoke. "Both you and Sam are fucking beautiful when you're about to break."

Dean didn't quite know what to make of that. But he didn't need to. Because a split second later, there was some kind of warm and bright spark deep inside him that made his arousal _soar_.

He threw his head back and swore as his cock throbbed almost painfully. "That's fucking cheating, Gabriel," he managed to spit out between gritted teeth. "The cock ring is there for a reason! Right!?"

Gabriel cocked his eyebrows and gave a sideways glance at Cas, who's gaze was suddenly filled with a dark mischief. "Wasn't me. Damn Cassie, you _do_ like to play dirty, don't you?" he chuckled. "Dude, you got a _wicked_ one," he now directed at Dean again. "And by the way, that cock ring isn't necessarily there to prolong things, and more to make you come exactly when I want you to. Or when Cas wants, of course. And he seems pretty intent on making this a _lot_ harder for you. Pun unintended."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at Cas, but the angel wouldn't give anything away. _Oh fuck._ He was really, properly screwed, wasn't he?

"I do like your idea, by the way, Cas," Gabriel said casually. And this time it was Sam arching upwards with a loud "_Aargh_, _fuck_…"

Oh shit. This was so not good. Or maybe the most awesome thing to have ever happened to Dean. He was going to take this chance and help Gabriel along by blowing Sam's brains out. Somewhere along the way this had turned into a competition of _which Winchester could make his brother come first_. And Dean was definitely going to win this one.

He sunk back down on Sam's cock, groaning as its thick length filled up his mouth and that taste hit his tongue again, which he immediately put to use by lapping at Sam's slit.

He suddenly felt that hot spark again, and all coherent thoughts flew out the window as precome squirted a little from his cock. Both his movements and Sam's became more frantic, until the brothers were both an absolute mess, rutting and bucking up and writhing and groaning against each other.

Gabriel smirked. "Oh Sammy?" he said playfully. "I think I want to watch you come now. Blow your load. Preferably into Dean."

Sam threw his head back and his hands flew up to dig his fingers into Dean's back as that hot light inside him sparked once more, and with a hoarse shout he thrust his cock as far into Dean's mouth as he could and came _hard_. Dean had no choice but to swallow it, though it was almost too much, and some of it ran down his chin.

"Fuck, fuck, holy sweet fucking fuck, Sam, Cas, I, fuck, need to fucking come, fucking _hurts_, ahh,_ fuck…_" It was all Dean could bring out in short, shallow gasps. Sam was now lying below him, almost unconscious from the force of his orgasm, cock softening and his outfit an absolute mess. But Dean was barely aware of it, rutting against Sam's propped up leg, nearly sobbing in his desperation for release.

"Okay, here's – here's what we'll do," Gabriel grunted, now close as well after having seen his hunter come, "I'm gonna hand the reins back to Cas."

Cas was still completely focused on Dean, not giving his own straining erection any attention. He stared intently at his lover for a moment, then seemed to make up his mind.

"I want you to fuck Sam."

"Damn, you're a kinky son of a bitch, you know that?" Gabriel commented. "I don't have the patience for preparation, and I don't think Dean has either, so…" He snapped his fingers, and Dean managed to piece together in his foggy mind that Sam was probably loose now thanks to the archangel.

He turned so that he was now actually facing Sam. His brother looked completely out of it, but even in his desperation he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sam's. "Sammy? Come on, man, ain't gonna screw you when you're dead to the world." He mewled as Cas fired that spark inside him again. "_Please_, Sammy!"

Sam's eyelids fluttered as he groaned. He somehow managed to put his arms around Dean's neck, muttering "Fuck me, Dean. C'mon. Want you to."

Dean didn't need to be told twice.

He lined up his cock with Sam's ass, which was indeed loose and slippery, and thrust home in one smooth motion, letting out a loud groan as he bottomed out.

"Fuck, Sammy, all fucked open, came and still let me fuck you like the fucking slut you are…" He pounded into his brother with shallow but hard thrusts, not capable of bigger movements. Cas' Grace was now a constant flame inside him, burning out all coherent thought and leaving a sobbing mess. Sam was not putting much into the fuck, but he was aware and gasping as his prostate got nailed with each thrust.

Dean could hear muted voices in the distance, his brain vaguely recognised the voices and the words, but they didn't make sense to him anymore.

"Now, Cassie?"

"Now."

And suddenly the cock ring was gone. Dean actually screamed as he buried himself deep in Sam's ass and came so hard the world turned white.

~oO0Oo~

"Dean."

_Dean._ Was that his name? Maybe. Had to be. And the voice…

"Dean. Open your eyes."

Cas.

Cas was giving an order.

Dean opened his eyes, flinching slightly against the light, even though it was dimmed.

Cas was hovering over him. He finally had his cock out, and was stroking it with firm determination.

"Open your mouth for me, Dean."

Dean obeyed, and a second later Cas came, managing to aim most of it into his hunter's open mouth.

When Cas was done, Dean managed to find his voice again. "So I'm your come dumpster now?"

"If you like," the angel answered almost business-like as he tucked himself away again. A soft smile appeared on his face then.

"You did well, Dean. You were perfect."

Dean chuckled, the sound turning into a groan half-way. He felt like he had just crawled out of Hell, _again_, beat and exhausted and covered from top to bottom in jizz. But _fuck_. That had been _amazing_. And despite the mess, he felt surprisingly clean. Cleansed.

He reached out weakly, and luckily Cas took the hint and knelt down beside him so that Dean could pull him in for a kiss. "Fucking love you, Cas," he muttered. He reached behind him to grab Sam's leg as well. "You too, bro." To his mild surprise, Sam actually managed to chuckle. "Yeah, right back atcha."

"Come on, Dean," Cas said, smile still on his face. "Let's go home. Get you washed up." Dean nodded. "Yeah, let's."

He turned to cast Sam a quick glance, and saw that the guy was being taken care of by Gabriel. How could that commanding little shit look so gentle? It was a strange thing. But he was happy for his brother. The guy was in good hands.

He stood up with some help from Cas, but right before they zapped back to the bunker, Sam spoke up.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Next time, I get to fuck Dean."

~End~


End file.
